


Wet Dog

by Ely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely/pseuds/Ely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin is angry with his friends for making him late to class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a fanfic when I'm drunk and I'm a little tipsy right now so I wrote this and here you go. I hope you like it!! Forgive me if it's terrible.

Remus had been an idiot for expecting Sirius or James to wake him up this morning. He would have liked to have thought that at least Peter would have had the decency to, but his head was almost as far up James’ arse as James’ was.

He was running as fast as he possibly could along the corridor to get to class. Thankfully, it was potions, which meant he would only have to face Slughorn. He wouldn’t mind if Remus was late, considering he never had been before. He hoped he wouldn’t mind, anyway.

He burst into the classroom and almost fell flat on his face.

“Sorry I’m late, Professor,” he blurted, ignoring the sniggers he could hear coming from his friends. Well, his ex-friends, now. Remus was not happy with them at all.

Professor Slughorn looked up from the cauldron at the front, looking surprised.

“Oh, that’s quite alright Remus my boy!” he said, beaming at Remus as he walked over to his seat next to Peter, in front of James and Sirius. He completely ignored them as he dumped his stuff.

“You love us really,” Sirius whispered, and Remus ignored him,

“Actually, Remus,” said Slughorn from the front of the class. “Lily here has just told us what the potion in this cauldron is. You don’t happen to know, do you?”

“I… uh…” he stuttered, not having sat down yet.

“Well, you can’t tell from all the way over there. Come here,” he said, still beaming at Remus. Remus could hear James and Sirius giggling behind him, and he discreetly flipped them off before heading to the front of the room. Had he not been so pissed off, he would have asked them the answer to the question. But he _was_ pissed off, and he wouldn’t sacrifice his dignity any more than he already had today.

He glanced down at the potion in the cauldron. It had spiralling smoke, and was a strange, reflective white colour. Remus wasn’t sure he’d ever seen it before, and he wasn’t that interested in Potions as a class, so he hadn’t read up about anything like this.

Then, all of a sudden, the smell hit him like a smooth tidal wave. It was the best thing he’d ever smelt in his life and he inhaled deeply, trying to absorb as much of it as possible. It simultaneously calmed him and excited him. It was a strange combination of smells that probably shouldn’t work together, but somehow they _did._ It smelt faintly of chocolate, the good kind you get from proper sweet shops, mixed with a warm, smoky smell that comes when a candle is blown out. But the strongest smell in it was that of wet dog, which shouldn’t have smelt good, but it really did. It was the same smell that he smelt when he woke up after a full moon and Sirius had been Padfoot for the night. It was one of his favourite smells. Of course, he’d never tell Sirius that. He wouldn’t hear an end to the teasing.

“Well?” asked Slughorn expectantly.

“I’m not sure, sir,” said Remus honestly. He wished he did, and suddenly decided Potions was a lot more interesting than he gave it credit for.

“What does it smell of?” he asked knowingly.

“I… uh…” That was an odd question. Surely he could smell such an amazing scent? “It’s a weird mix of chocolate and smoke. And there’s also kind of… I dunno, wet dog?” It came out like a question. He knew it sounded stupid.

“Care to hazard a guess at what it is?”

Remus shook his head. “I have no idea.”

“This is Amortentia,” Slughorn announced. “It’s the most powerful love potion in the world. It smells different to each person according to what attracts them.”

Remus froze, and he felt his mouth drop open.

Had he just indirectly confessed his overwhelming crush on Sirius? He hoped no one would notice.

He blinked, and realised Slughorn was talking to him. “…sit down now.”

Remus kept his eyes on the floor as he hurried back to his desk. He sat in his seat next to Peter, trying to ignore the deafening silence coming from his three friends. So they had noticed, then.

He buried his burning face in his hands. He felt like screaming. Sirius was _not_ supposed to find out about this. _No one_ was.

Ever since he’d met Sirius when they were both eleven, Remus had felt weirdly drawn to him. At first he figured that it was just that he wanted to be friends with him, but as they’d grown older and Sirius had started to… develop, Remus had realised it was more than that. Sirius wasn’t shy, and made a habit of walking around shirtless, and Remus had always liked to watch as he did. Sirius also often made jokes about being gay, but that’s all they were. _Jokes._ And that one time James had snuck Butterbeer up into their dorm room, they’d got horrendously over-the-top drunk (they were fourteen, so it didn’t take much) and Sirius had kissed Remus. It was just because he had been drunk, but that was the night Remus realised that he had an unbearably huge crush on Sirius, and always had. Most straight teenage boys didn’t spend every day hoping they would have an opportunity to get drunk again just so one of their best friends would kiss them.

They were sixteen now, and Remus had tried to ignore his crush. In all honestly, he wasn’t sure whether he was bisexual or completely gay, because he had only ever been properly attracted to Sirius. He’d never really looked at anyone else in that way. Strangely enough, Sirius hadn’t dated anyone since being at Hogwarts, although he flirted with pretty much everyone in his vicinity, which was why Remus didn’t take any of the flirtiness directed at him seriously.

But now all that would stop. Sirius would stop flirting with him either because he was freaked out or because he didn’t want to lead Remus on. Remus had ruined everything.

He felt a finger poke him in the back, and immediately knew it was Sirius. He wasn’t sure how he knew. He turned to look at him.

“What?” he hissed, ready to get defensive, but was taken off guard when he saw that Sirius was grinning.

“Wet dog, huh?” he said, and winked at Remus.

So he _wasn’t_ going to stop flirting. He was going to completely and utterly take the piss.

“Piss off, Sirius,” he grunted, turning back around to face Slughorn. He could hear Sirius and James whispering behind him, and he didn’t care to listen. He didn’t _want_ to listen, so he sat facing the front with his arms tightly folded.

After class, he tried to hurry out, but Sirius caught up with him in the corridor. He slung his arm over Remus’ shoulder casually, and Remus tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He was still mad at Sirius.

“So, you’re into the more _animalistic_ side of me, huh?” Sirius smirked frustratingly.

“I already told you to piss off. I won’t do it again,” Remus spat. Sirius responded by leaning close to his ear and letting a low growl escape his lips. It sounded the same as he sounded when he was Padfoot, and Remus felt his face heat up in a blush. He grabbed Sirius’ arm and threw it off his shoulder, before practically running to the Great Hall for his free period. He couldn’t stand this.

He knew the others would eventually follow, so he scanned the room desperately for someone else to sit with, before spotting Lily and her friend, Marlene putting their bags on the table and sitting down on the benches. Perfect. Lily wouldn’t let James join her, Peter would go wherever James went, and hopefully Sirius would stay away too. He hurried over to them.

“Hey,” he said a little breathlessly. “Mind if I sit here?”

“Not at all,” Marlene smiled a little too widely. Remus slid next to Lily, trying to avoid eye contact with Marlene. James was absolutely convinced Marlene fancied Remus, and constantly teased him about it. He told him he should just go for it, because she was very pretty, but Remus didn’t want to lead her on in any way. He was so awkward in these situations.

“Thanks,” he said.

“Did you argue with the others?” Lily asked, pulling out a roll of parchment and a quill.

“Sort of,” said Remus, before remembering that he had an excuse. “They were supposed to wake me up this morning but decided not to, which is why I was late to Potions.”

“They’re such jerks,” Lily mumbled.

“Hey,” came a nervous sounding voice from behind them. Remus turned to see none other than Severus Snape standing there. Lily shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

“Uh… hi,” she said.

“Mind if I sit here?” Snape asked, and Lily frowned slightly, her lips parted as though trying to think of a nice way to say no.

“Yes, we do,” said Remus. Snape knew his friends hated him, so he had no reason to believe Remus liked him at all. “Please leave.”

“I didn’t ask _you,_ ” spat Snape.

“You heard him,” Marlene piped up. “Leave us alone.”

Severus scowled and stormed off. “And don’t forget to buy some shampoo,” Remus called after him. It was unnecessary, he knew, but he felt so frustrated and humiliated that he _needed_ to take it out on someone. And why not take it out on the greasy git that was Severus Snape?

“Thanks,” Lily said, letting out a sigh of relief. “He keeps following us around, it’s really creepy.”

“It’s _you_ he follows around, Lils,” said Marlene, writing the title of her essay on her parchment. “But yeah, it is creepy.”

“You know, you’re welcome to sit with us whenever you want if you’ll keep Severus away,” Lily offered. Remus smiled at her, and reached into his bag for his copy of _Advanced Potion Making_.

“Thanks, after this morning I might just take you up on that.”

“Speaking of which,” Lily said glancing over Remus’ shoulder. Remus didn’t have a chance to turn and look before he felt a chin rest on his shoulder and heard a low, growling noise in his ear.

“Piss _off_ , Sirius,” Remus snapped, turning around and pushing Sirius away at the same time. “It’s not funny.”

But Sirius seemed to find it hilarious if his grin was anything to go by. He didn’t say anything, just let out a low barking noise before winking suggestively and turning to walk away. Remus groaned and buried his face in his hands again, feeling himself blush.

“What was all that about?” asked Marlene, sounding bemused.

“I just… eugh, it’s a long story,” Remus said vaguely, not lifting his head from his hands as he shook it.

“Is it because of the wet dog thing?” asked Lily. Remus raised his head and looked at her. Did she know Sirius was an Animagus?

“Yeah,” Remus said hesitantly. Lily sighed.

“That’s so stupid. It’s not as though you smelt Sirius in the potion. Those guys are so immature, I can’t stand them sometimes,” she huffed. Remus let out a small sigh of relief. She didn’t know.

“Yeah, but they take the piss out of me for anything.”

“You don’t deserve that,” said Marlene, reaching over the table and placing her hand on Remus’. He looked up at her surprised, and saw her staring at him with soft eyes. He must have stared at her for a few awkward seconds without responding, because she gently squeezed his hand. He cleared his throat. What could he say?

“I’m gay,” he blurted out so suddenly that both Lily and Marlene jumped a little. Marlene pulled her hand away.

“Really?” she asked, sounding a little shocked.

“Yeah,” he said. Fuck, he really needed to filter his thoughts before blurting them out. “I mean… I think so. I don’t know. Maybe.” This wasn’t going too well. “Don’t tell the guys though. I won’t hear the end of it.”

“They don’t know?” asked Lily.

“No. I mean, I don’t even know. I don’t know why I said that. I’m sorry,” Remus said, hurriedly grabbing his book and shoving it in his bag, standing up from the table.

“Wait! Remus!” Lily called as he hurried away. He didn’t stop.

Could this day go any worse? He had arrived late to Potions. He had then been humiliated and accidentally confessed his feelings for Sirius in front of the entire class, _including_ Sirius himself. He had come out for the first time ever to Lily and Marlene of all people.

The rest of the day didn’t go too terribly in comparison. The only thing was that now he didn’t even have Lily and Marlene to sit with, and Sirius kept doing that annoying growling thing whenever he saw him.

That evening, he sat in the common room because there were more people there and it meant he was less likely to have to face his friends. He was avoiding them on purpose, especially Sirius, trying to keep away so he couldn’t talk to him and reject him.

He hadn’t seen the three others, so he guessed they must be causing trouble somewhere. He decided his best bet to continue avoiding them would be to go up to their room and go to bed, pretending to be asleep when they got back.

He trudged up the stairs, feeling utterly dejected and pushed open the door. He glanced around quickly after taking a few steps into the room, and immediately saw him sitting on his bed.

Sirius.

He turned to leave.

“Wait!” Sirius called, and the urgency of his tone caused Remus to stop walking. He shut his eyes, back turned to Sirius.

“If you’re going to make fun of me, I don’t want to hear it,” he said through gritted teeth.

“I’m not,” said Sirius, and then in a more light-hearted tone he said. “I’m pretty sure everyone has a crush on me anyway.”

Remus started walking away again.

“Wait!” Sirius called again, but Remus didn’t stop. “I smelt you too!”

Remus stopped dead in his tracks, not daring to believe what he just said. This must be some kind of twisted joke.

“Remus, please look at me.”

Remus breathed in deeply and turned around, opening his eyes. Sirius had stood and was directly in the centre of their room. He had a strangely desperate look on his face that Remus had never seen before.

“What did you say?” asked Remus, and instead of it coming out accusatory like he’d hoped, it came out as a soft whisper.

“I said I smelt you in the potion too,” Sirius repeated slowly. They stared at each other for a moment, and Sirius took a step forwards.

“If this is some kind of joke…”

“It isn’t!” Sirius insisted, walking towards Remus slowly. “I… I’ve liked you for a while now.”

“Really?” asked Remus, forgetting to be doubtful of what Sirius was saying.

“Yeah,” he said sheepishly. “I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to scare you or anything.”

Remus was still trying to be doubtful, but Sirius was being very convincing. He didn’t say anything for a while, and Sirius looked up at him worriedly. Then his face melted into a smile, and he suddenly lunged forwards and grabbed Remus’ face, smashing their lips together. Remus barely had time to prepare himself, and he grabbed hold of the door frame without their lips breaking apart.

Sirius was kissing him. _Really_ kissing him.

Their mouths opened and Remus felt their tongues sliding together as he pushed Sirius backwards a little so he could slam the door shut. He tangled his fingers in Sirius’ perfect hair and they kissed each other so passionately that Remus didn’t have to question whether or not this was real. It was. He could feel it. He could barely breathe, but he didn’t care, because his nose was filled with the scent of _Sirius_ and he couldn’t get enough of it.

He didn’t even hear the door open behind them.

“Eugh, guys, get a room,” said an annoyed sounding James from behind Remus. Remus quickly pulled away, dropping his hands blushing furiously as James walked past and flopped himself on his bed. Peter scurried into the room after him. Sirius, however, didn’t let go of Remus’ face.

“In case you hadn’t noticed, we _are_ in a room,” Sirius pointed out. How was he taking this so nonchalantly? Remus glanced over at James, who was lying on his bed reading a Quidditch magazine as though he hadn’t just walked in on two of his best friends making out. Then Remus realised something.

“You knew?” he squeaked. James glanced up.

“That you and Sirius had a thing for each other?” he asked indifferently. “Yeah, of course. It’s pretty difficult to miss.”

Remus glanced over to Peter, who nodded. “Yeah. You guys always stare at each other.”

“I’ve never seen you stare at me,” Remus said, turning back to Sirius, who still hadn’t dropped his hands from his face.

“You both do it when the other one isn’t looking. It’s quite funny to watch actually,” said James. “Also, Peter you owe me ten Galleons.”

“What?!” squeaked Peter. “Why?”

“The bet. I said they’d get together before Christmas, and it’s barely even the second week of term.”

“I never agreed to this,” huffed Peter.

“Yes, you did. Can’t back out now, bi-atch,” James sang, flicking his hand flamboyantly above his head.

“As if the room couldn’t get any more gay,” said Sirius rolling his eyes, and he leaned in to plant another kiss on Remus’ lips.

“Honestly, guys, I’m cool with it but please don’t make out all the time or I might just vomit,” said James.

Sirius dropped his hands from Remus’ face at last and spun to face James.

“I’ll stop as soon as you stop pining after Lily, creep,” said Sirius.

“Piss off, Padfoot.”

“Fight me, Prongs.”

“You’re on,” James yelled, jumping up on his bed. Sirius wasted no time lunging for his legs so they both tumbled to the floor with an almighty crash. Remus watched them as they rolled around, laughing and hitting each other. He rolled his eyes.

“Idiots,” he sighed, but as he said it, he couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
